filmfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
South Park, le film
| genre = Animation Comédie musicale | durée = 79 minutes | année de sortie = 1999 }} South Park, le film : Plus long, plus grand et pas coupé ou South Park : Plus grand, plus long et sans coupure au Québec (South Park: Bigger Longer and Uncut) est une comédie d'animation musicale et satirique américaine réalisée par Trey Parker et sortie en 1999. Dérivée de la série télévisée éponyme et écrite par ses deux créateurs, Trey Parker et Matt Stone, elle parodie de nombreux films de Disney, tels que La Belle et la Bête, ainsi que la comédie musicale française Les Misérables, et caricature de nombreuses personnalités mondiales telles que Bill Gates et Saddam Hussein. La bande originale du film, composée de 12 chansons, est signée Trey Parker et Marc Shaiman. La chanson Blame Canada fut nommée aux Oscars du cinéma en 2000. Le film est coproduit par Paramount Pictures (qui a distribué le film sur le territoire américain) et Warner Bros. (qui s'est occupé de la distribution à l'international), dont les maisons mères respectives Viacom et Time Warner possèdent la chaine de télévision Comedy Central, qui diffuse South Park sur le territoire américain. Le film s'est vu attribuer lors de sa sortie aux États-Unis la mention R (restricted) par la Motion Picture Association of America, mention qui interdit le film aux mineurs de moins de 17 ans non accompagnés, en raison d'une vulgarité verbale prédominante, de certains dialogues à connotation sexuelle très crus et de la violence de certaines scènes. Il constitue en outre l'un des films d'animation les plus obscènes jamais réalisés : Avec 399 mots obscènes et considérés comme profanes aux États-Unis, dont 146 utilisations du mot « fuck », 128 gestes obscènes et 221 actes de violence, South Park, le film : Plus long, plus grand et pas coupé est entré en l'an 2000 dans le Livre Guinness des records. Synopsis Stan, Kenny, Kyle, Cartman et Ike vont voir un film au cinéma, qui met en scène le duo comique canadien Terrance et Philippe. Ils y apprennent beaucoup de nouveaux gros mots et autres insultes, puis invitant leurs camarades de classe, ces derniers font de même. Affichant bientôt leur vulgarité, les parents des héros sont scandalisés, notamment Sheila, la mère de Kyle, en font une grande affaire médiatique. À l'école primaire de South Park, un nouvel élève fait son apparition : Grégory. Il s'entend bien avec Wendy, ce qui déplait à Stan. Il demande alors conseil à Chef pour être préféré par une fille vis-à-vis d'un autre garçon. Chef lui répond qu'il suffit de trouver le clitoris. Pendant ce temps-là, Kenny meurt à la suite d'un pari avec Cartman : Kenny pari cent dollar qu'il arrive à enflammer un pet. Il réussit mais s'enflamme par la suite. Amené aux urgences, il est opéré par des médecins si incompétents qu'ils lui greffent par inadvertance une pomme de terre à la place du cœur. Il sombre en enfer, où il rencontre Satan et Saddam Hussein, qui projettent de dominer le monde. Le MAC (acronyme de « mère anti-Canada »), l'association de mères scandalisées, arrive à faire censurer le film, qui en conséquence ne dure plus qu'une minute, mais est approuvé par la MPAA. Terrance et Philippe sont arrêtés par la police au cours d'une émission télévisée, trahis par le présentateur Conan O'Brien. Regrettant son geste, il se suicide en sautant par la fenêtre de l'immeuble alors que l'émission est encore diffusée. Il finit écrasé sur une voiture. Lors d'une réunion à l'ONU, le Canada condamne l'arrestation de Terrance et Philippe par les États-Unis. En effet, l'économie du pays repose pour un tiers sur le duo de comiques. Les États-Unis annoncent leur intention de poursuivre Terrance et Philippe pour avoir corrompu les enfants. En représailles, l'armée de l'air du Canada bombarde une résidence de la famille d'acteurs Baldwin. Les quatre frères sont tués dans l'opération. En classe, les enfants demandent à leur professeur monsieur Garrison la raison de l'arrestation de Terrance et Philippe provoquée par la MAC. Selon leur professeur, c'est seulement parce qu'elles sont énervées, probablement à cause de leurs règles. Le cours est interrompu peu après, les enfants de l'école sont rassemblés dans le gymnase, où un bulletin télévisé est diffusé. Ils apprennent du président des États-Unis que leur pays entre en guerre avec le Canada, que Terrance et Philippe seront exécutés prochainement, et que Sheila la mère de Kyle a été nommée ministre de la Décence. Pour tenter d'enrayer la vulgarité chez les enfants, le MAC présente un dispositif électronique destiné à être implanté dans le corps des enfants, dispositif qui envoie une décharge électrique à chaque grossièreté prononcée. Cartman participe contre son gré à une expérimentation du dispositif. Pendant ce temps, l'armée américaine détruit la ville canadienne Toronto. Les citoyens ayant du sang canadien sont arrêtés et regroupés dans des camps semblables aux camps de concentration nazis. Un autodafé de produit canadien est organisé à South Park par le MAC. Devant le constat de ces débordements, Stan, Kyle et Cartman décident de faire évader Terrance et Philippe avant leur exécution. Avant de d'envoyer un courriel aux enfants punis pour les inviter à se joindre à leur projet, ils font une recherche web sur le clitoris pour en savoir plus. Ouvrant une vidéo allemande d'un site pornographique, ils visionnent une scène scatophile dans laquelle participe la mère de Cartman. Ils envoient finalement un courriel avec un rendez-vous le soir même pour participer à leur projet. Ils baptisent leur mouvement « la Résistance ». Le soir, au cours de la réunion, ils mettent au point un plan pour l'évasion. Ce plan est mise en œuvre par la suite, mais il échoue. Alors que Terrence et Philippe sont en train d'être électrocutés sur une chaise électrique, durant un grand show organisé pour l'occasion, l'armée canadienne intervient. L'attaque déclenche une panique, Cartman en profite pour couper le courant des chaises électriques, il subit à cette occasion une violente décharge électrique qui modifie le dispositif implanté. Stan se retrouve face à une apparition de clitoris géant qui, plutôt de le conseiller sur son histoire avec Wendy, le prévient que le sang de Terrence et Philippe ne doit pas couler sur le sol des États-Unis. À la fin de la bataille, des militaires retrouvent Terrence et Philippe et s'apprêtent à les abattre. La Résistance intervient et s'interpose. Ils convainquent les militaires de laisser saufs Terrence et Philippe, mais Sheila refuse de les laisser tranquilles et les abat au pistolet. Le sang de Philippe s'écoule jusqu'au sol et permet ainsi à Satan et Saddam Hussein de réapparaître sur terre et d'enclencher un âge de ténèbres. Devant la situation, Cartman se met à jurer, et son dispositif envoie une décharge qui abat un monstre allié de Satan et Saddam. En jurant continuellement, il mate Saddam. Satan prend alors conscience de l'emprise de Saddam sur lui-même, et le renvoie en enfer. En remerciement de cette prise de conscience, Satan fait en sorte que tout redevienne comme avant la guerre. Fiche technique Sauf mention contraire, la fiche technique du film est issue d'IMDb [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0158983/combined South Park: Bigger Longer & Uncut] - IMDb * Titre original : South Park: Bigger Longer and Uncut''Note de traduction : le mot anglais « '' » signifie habituellement dans ce contexte « non censuré » ou « non édité », mais peut aussi être interprété par « non circoncis ». * Titre français : South Park, le film : Plus long, plus grand et pas coupé * Titre québécois : South Park : Plus grand, plus long et sans coupure * Réalisation : Trey Parker * Scénario : Trey Parker, Matt Stone et Pam Brady, d'après la série télévisée South Park, créée par Trey Parker et Matt Stone * Direction artistique : J.C. Wegman * Animation : Eric Stough (supervision) * Montage : John Venzon * Musique : Trey Parker (chansons) et Marc Shaiman (partition et musiques additionnelles) * Production : Trey Parker et Matt Stone ; Scott Rudin, Adam Schroeder et Gina Shay (exécutifs) * Sociétés de production : Comedy Central Films, Comedy Partners, Paramount Pictures et Warner Bros. Pictures * Sociétés de distribution : Paramount Pictures ; Warner Bros. Pictures * Budget : 21 millions de dollars * Pays d'origine : * Langue : anglais * Format : couleur – 1,85:1 - 35 mm - son DTS et Dolby Digital * Genre : animation, comédie, musical * Durée : 81 minutes * Dates de sortie en salles : ** / : ** : ; : (région romande) ; : * Film interdit aux moins de 12 ans lors de sa sortie en salles en France. Distribution Voix originales * Trey Parker : Stan Marsh / Eric Cartman / Satan / Gregory (dialogues) / M. Garrison / Terrance / M. Mackey / Randy et Sharon Marsh / ambassadeur Canadien / La Fouine (The Mole en VO) / Ned / le général / Bill Clinton / autres * Matt Stone : Kenny McCormick / Kyle Broflovski / Philippe / Al Super Gay / Saddam Hussein / Bill Gates / Jimbo / autres. * Mary Kay Bergman : Gerald et Sheila Broflovski / Wendy Testaburger / Liane Cartman / Randy et Sharon Marsh / le clitoris / autres * Isaac Hayes : Chef * Jesse Howell : Ike * Anthony Cross-Thomas : Ike * Franchesca Clifford : Ike * Howard McGillin : Gregory (chanson La Resistance) * Bruce Howell : Homme au cinéma * Deb Adair : Femme au cinéma * Jennifer Howell : Bebe Stevens * George Clooney : . Gouache * Brent Spiner : Conan O'Brien * Minnie Driver : Brooke Shields * Dave Foley : les frères Baldwin * Eric Idle : . Vosknocker * Mike Judge : Kenny sans sa capuche * James Hetfield : chant sur Hell Isn't Good * Jon Lovitz : ministre canadien du cinéma (non crédité) * Brian Dennehy : lui-même (non crédité) * Nick Rhodes : pilote canadien * Stewart Copeland : soldat américain * Stanley G. Stawicki : soldat américain * Michael McDonald : Satan (dernières notes de Up There) / chanson Eyes Of The Childs au générique de fin Voix françaises * Christophe Lemoine : Eric Cartman / Philipp / Leopold « Butters » Stoch * Thierry Wermuth : Stan Marsh / Randy Marsh / Terrance / Al Super Gay / le présentateur des journaux télévisés * William Coryn : Kyle Broflovski / Kenny McKormick / Clyde * Marie-Laure Beneston : Wendy Testaburger / Sheila Broflovski / Liane Cartman / Sharon Marsh / Ike / Kenny sans sa capuche / Shelley Marsh * Henri Courseaux : M.Garrison / Ned * Jean-Michel Martial : Chef / Satan * Gilbert Levy : M. Mackey / Jimbo / Guichetier au cinéma / Dr.Vosknocker / Brian Dennehy * Daniel Lafourcade : Christophe « La Fouine » * Éric Missoffe : Conan O'Brien / Bill Gates / Enfant surdoué vulgaire / Stephen Baldwin / le clochard au début * Patrick Noérie : Dr. Gouache * Régine Teyssot : le clitoris * Véronique Alycia : Winona Ryder / Brooke Shields / La mère de La Fouine / infirmière * Mathias Kozlowski : Gregory * Sylvain Lemarié : le général * Bruno Carna : Bill Clinton * Patrice Baudrier : l'ambassadeur Canadien / William Baldwin * Christian Peythieu : le ministre Canadien du cinéma * Mathieu Buscatto : Alec Baldwin / voix off de la pub contre le Canada Direction artistique : Gilbert Levy, adaptation française: William Coryn Note : Les chansons n'ont pas été doublées dans cette version et sont restées en version originale. Voix québécoises * Sébastien Dhavernas : Eric Cartman / l'ambassadeur américain * Daniel Lesourd : Stan Marsh / Clyde Denovan * Gilbert Lachance : Kyle Broflovski / Nain en bikini / Stephen Baldwin * Yves Corbeil : Satan * Luis de Cespedes : Saddam Hussein / Terrance * Johanne Léveillé : Sheila Broflovski * Violette Chauveau : Wendy Testaburger / Liane Cartman * Benoit Rousseau : Mr. Garrison / Chef / Al Super Gay / Le général * Johanne Garneau : Carol McCormick / Mère de La Taupe / Infirmière * Daniel Picard : M. Mackey / l'ambassadeur Canadien * Camille Cyr-Desmarais : Shelley Marsh * Élise Bertrand : Sharon Marsh / Brooke Shields * Alain Zouvi : Gregory * Joël Legendre : Phillip (chant) * François Sasseville : Lecteur de nouvelles / La Taupe / Ministre Canadien du Cinéma / Conan O'Brien / Billy Baldwin : Direction et adaptation : François Asselin : Note : Alors que la série diffusée au Québec reprend le doublage effectué en France, le film a bénéficié d'un doublage québécois intégral, comprenant les chansons. Box-office * : [http://www.boxofficemojo.com/movies/?id=southpark.htm South Park - Bigger, Longer and Uncut] - Box Office Mojo * : [http://www.jpbox-office.com/fichfilm.php?id=2743&affich=france&deplier=yes South Park : Bigger, Longer and Uncut (1999)] - JPBox-Office * : Personnages de la série * Eric Cartman : un garçon abusif, antisémite, violent, agressif, avide, corrompu, sexiste, fanatique, égocentrique, grossier, raciste et sociopathe. Il est extrêmement manipulateur et aime tourmenter Kyle coupable à ses yeux d'être juif. * Stan Marsh : plutôt le « leader » des quatre personnages principaux. Stan est sans doute le personnage le plus normal des enfants, généralement honnête, très mature pour son âge, assez intelligent mais un peu timide. * Kenny McCormick : Il est connu pour porter un anorak orange qui nous empêche de le comprendre et pour s'être fait tuer dans tous les épisodes des cinq premières saisons de la série, avec quelques exceptions. D'après ce que disent les créateurs et les autres garçons, Kenny est très porté sur le sexe. En effet, quand les garçons entendent un mot qu'ils ne comprennent pas, ils demandent sa signification à Kenny, qui leur en donne souvent une définition à caractère sexuel. * Kyle Broflovski : le garçon le plus logique, rationnel et raisonnable des quatre. Il s'abstient souvent de certaines modes comme dans Chinpokomon et South Park est gay. Il est également le souffre-douleur de Cartman car il est juif. Kyle est également un "diurnambule" (un rouquin sans taches de rousseurs). * Butters Stotch : son surnom est un jeu de mot sur butterscotch (une sorte de toffee). Butters est le stéréotype de l'enfant imcompris, c'est un petit garçon candide, innocent et naïf. D'ailleurs, il ne dit jamais de gros mots (ou très rarement). Lorsqu'il n'est pas puni par ses parents pour une raison X ou Y, il est rejeté par la bande des quatre garçons et est le souffre-douleur de la plupart des enfants de l'école primaire et de la ville. * Clyde Donovan : le deuxième enfant le plus gros de South Park malgré le fait que cela ne repose visiblement sur rien. Il est resté présent pendant les neuf saisons, bien que récemment il ait obtenu un rôle plus important, faisant partie du groupe de Craig. Il a dit une fois à des écologistes que son père était, comme Randy Marsh, géologue bien que Mr. Donovan n'ait été vu en présence de Clyde avec sa femme. La famille de Clyde est catholique comme la plupart des habitants de la ville. Sa mère supposée y est alors appelée Martha. Clyde semble avoir de nombreux problèmes de santé ; en effet, il n'a qu'un seul testicule et il a subi une colostomie à l'âge de 5 ans. Dans la liste, il est devenu très sûr de lui en voyant qu'il était le plus mignon garçon de la classe. * Damien : le fils de Satan, basé sur Damien Thorn du film d'horreur La Malédiction. Il possède des pouvoirs bizarres y compris invoquer des démons et lancer des boules de feu de ses doigts. Lorsqu'il parle, des voix chantent en latin dans le fond « Rectus... Dominus... Cheesy Poofs... » (Rectus Dominus signifiant en latin « maître des culs » et les Cheesy Poofs étant les biscuits préférés de Cartman). Dans l'épisode du même nom, il arrive à l'école et devient le souffre-douleur de ses camarades de classe. Il se lie quand même d'amitié avec Pip, qui n'a pas beaucoup d'amis non plus. Il s'incruste dans la fête d'anniversaire de Cartman mais continue à se faire malmener. Après avoir fait exploser Pip dans un feu d'artifice, il est finalement accepter à la fête. * Jimmy Valmer : un garçon handicapé : il utilise des béquilles pour marcher et bégaie. * Pip Pirrup : un garçon orphelin anglais, souffre-douleur de ses camarades de classe à cause de ses ancêtres étrangers et parce qu'il est peureux. Les autres garçons pensent qu'il est français, alors ils le malmènent. Ces origines sont affirmées notamment dans l'épisode Deux hommes nus dans un jacuzzi où il parvient à tirer une ventouse débouche-évier au moyen d'un arc ; il affirme alors avoir déjà gagné un concours d'archerie. Son personnage est basé sur Pip dans Les Grandes Espérances de Charles Dickens, un livre que les créateurs de la série détestent ; l'explication que donne Dickens pour le surnom de Pip est le même que celle que donne Pip de South Park. Il est très doux et très gentil, ce qui fait de lui un ami, mais personne ne le respecte. Dans l'épisode Damien, il est trahi par ce dernier qui le réduit en poussière. * Timmy Burch : un garçon aux cheveux blond-roux et en chaise roulante, bien qu'il puisse faire quelques pas sans. Généralement, il n'arrive qu'à dire son nom. Dans quelques épisodes cependant, il parvient à dire tant bien que mal certains mots basiques : « Fingerbang » dans Un truc qu'on peut faire avec le doigt, « Aider Timmy ! » dans CM1, " Roule, Timmy, Roule ! " dans La petite fée des dents, "Jimmy" dans Combats d'infirmes, « Lords of the Underworld » (le nom de son groupe) dans Timmy, « Gobbles », le nom de la dinde qu'il adopte dans Thanksgiving, « merde » dans Y'en a dans le ventilo, « Kévin » dans Les stéroïdes et « Bonjour rancheur Bob » dans Le veau c'est rigolo. * Token Black : le seul afro-américain de la classe. Étant une accumulation intentionnelle de stéréotypes, Token et ses parents sont la famille la plus riche de South Park. * Tweek Tweak : un garçon peureux qui remplace Butters qui devait remplacer Kenny. Dès qu'il est stressé, il dit "La pression est trop forte!". * Wendy Testaburger : la fille la plus mignonne de la classe, Stan en est amoureux. Autour du film Les auteurs caricaturent de nombreuses personnalités dont : * Bill Gates qui fournit à l'armée un système plus rapide, mais qui plante au mauvais moment. Un général montre une carte holographique mais elle disparait. « C'est ce putain de Windows 98. Que Bill Gates vienne tout de suite ! » Bill Gates arrive et le général réplique « Windows 98 devait être plus rapide et plus performant avec un meilleur accès à Internet », ce à quoi Bill Gates répond « Il est rapide voyons, plus de 5 millions… » mais avant qu'il finisse, le général lui tire une balle dans la tête ; * Saddam Hussein qui entretient une relation homosexuelle avec Satan (caricaturé pour la première fois dans Jamais sans mon anus et qui réapparaitra dans d'autres épisodes) ; * Brian Boitano comme un héros à prendre en exemple ; * Barbra Streisand qui est caricaturée en Mecha Streisand (affiche à l'entrée du cinéma). Elle est également citée comme la dernière vulgarité que dit Cartman pour anéantir Saddam Hussein ; * Winona Ryder est présentée comme étant la « toute petite star du cinéma indépendant » et fait une démonstration de ping pong assez particulière lors du show précédant l'exécution de Terrance et Philippe. Lors du briefing du général, le bataillon qui doit exécuter l'opération « Human shield » (« bouclier humain ») n'est composé que d'Afro-Américains tandis que le reste n'est composé que de blancs. Les auteurs ont voulu dénoncer cette discrimination grâce à Chef qui juste avant que les roquettes soient lancées ordonna à tout son bataillon de se disperser, le résultat fut la mort de tous les soldats blancs derrière. Chef commenta son action par cette phrase: « Operation human shield, my ass! » (qui peut être traduite par « Opération bouclier humain, mon cul ! ») Le film fut également un véritable événement car on découvre à la fin le visage et même la voix de Kenny qui enlève enfin la capuche de son anorak orange avant de s'exprimer (« Au revoir, les mecs ! »). Chansons du film : * Uncle-fucker (« Nique ton oncle ») : chanson vulgaire du film de Terrance et Philippe * Kyle Mom's a Bitch (« La mère de Kyle est une salope ») : tirée de l'épisode Mr Hankey qui vaudra a Cartman de tester le prototype de l'implant V-chip * Blame Canada (« Blâmons le Canada ») : les parents rejettent la responsabilité du comportement de leurs enfants sur le Canada et déclarent la guerre * What Would Brian Boitano Do? (« Que ferait Brian Boitano ? ») Le film est entré dans le Livre Guinness des records en 2000 comme film d'animation contenant le plus de vulgarités, avec 399 injures et 128 « gestes interdits ». Le scénario entre Satan et Saddam sera raconté dans Une échelle pour aller au ciel par George W. Bush qui est au courant de la relation homosexuelle entre ces deux personnages. Un Coréen lui demandera s'il est raide ou tout simplement stupide. Bush assurera qu'il n'est pas raide. Le film a été nommé en 1999 aux Oscars du cinéma dans la catégorie meilleure chanson pour la chanson Blame Canada, mais a perdu face à la chanson You'll Be in My Heart de Phil Collins pour le film Tarzan. Pour se venger, les auteurs ont décidé de ridiculiser Phil Collins dans l'épisode Timmy, bien qu'ils aient su que c'était « immature ». Lorsque les enfants ont fini de voir le film de Terrance et Philippe une seconde fois, on peut voir parmi les spectateurs Damien. Satan lit un livre dont le titre est Saddam is from Mars, Satan is from Venus, qui est une parodie de Les hommes viennent de Mars, les femmes viennent de Vénus. Satan se retrouve tout seul au bout du compte en enfer mais trouve Monsieur Toc qui devient alors son intérieur homosexuel comme le souligne le psychiatre à Garrison dans l'épisode L'été, ça craint(là haut ou il y a tant d'espace, au Quebec.) En tombant en enfer, Kenny croise entre autres Adolf Hitler, George Burns et Gandhi (la série montre plus tard que seuls les Mormons vont au paradis). Lors de la chanson La résistance résonne on voit Terrance et Philippe sur des chaises électriques et on peut lire « ACME » sur les caisses qui contenaient les chaises électriques. Comme dans beaucoup de films, il y a un petit bonus après le générique de fin : Ike, resté dans le grenier de sa maison, voit une souris et la mange. Clyde dit qu'il doit haïr Terrance et Philippe, mais il entre quand même dans la résistance. Au début de la chanson La Résistance lives on, Clyde n'est pas coiffé comme à la fin de cette même chanson. La chanson Kyle Mom's a Bitch est tirée de l'épisode Monsieur Hankey, le petit caca Noël, sauf que dans le film, elle est plus longue. On peut apercevoir Jésus dans le défilé militaire avant que les enfants ne partent voir « La Fouine ». Pendant la chanson Blame Canada, on aperçoit chez Copy Shack un T-shirt imprimé marqué sweet jezus représentant Jésus avec des gants de boxe, en référence à l'épisode Damien. Références à d’autres films Certaines des chansons sont inspirées de chansons d'autres films : * Mountain Town est inspiré de la chanson Belle dans La Belle et la Bête. * There's the Girl That I Like est inspiré d'une chanson de West Side Story. * Up There (« là-haut ») est inspiré de la chanson Part of Your World d'Ariel dans La Petite Sirène et de Out There (en VF « Rien qu'un jour ») de Quasimodo dans Le Bossu de Notre-Dame. * It's Easy Mmm-kay semble être inspiré de Make 'Em Laugh de Chantons sous la pluie. * La Résistance est inspirée de One day more de la comédie musicale Les Misérables. Des références possibles à Star Wars : * Lorsque les soldats afro-américains sont sur le point d'encaisser les coups, l'un d'entre eux s'exclame « So lots of people are gonna die? » (« Alors plein de gens vont mourir? »), ce qui est une imitation de Jar Jar Binks (y compris la voix) dans l'épisode de La Menace fantôme. Cela fait aussi référence au fait que le personnage de Jar Jar Binks a été critiqué comme une caricature d'esclave noir américain naïf (en particulier par son accent). * Lorsque Stan, affalé par terre, rencontre Le Clitoris et que ce dernier a fini de parler, il disparait dans un fondu pour montrer Wendy arriver. Cette scène est semblable à une dans l'épisode L'Empire contre-attaque, où Luke Skywalker voit l'esprit d'Obi-Wan Kenobi lui parler puis disparaitre dans un fondu pour montrer Han Solo arriver. * Satan hésite à défendre Saddam Hussein de Cartman, mais finit par jeter Saddam Hussein dans le trou de l'enfer pour le tuer. Cette scène est semblable à celle du Retour du Jedi où Dark Vador hésite à défendre Luke Skywalker des éclairs de la Force par Dark Sidious, puis finit par jeter ce dernier dans un trou pour le tuer. * Lorsque le général présente le plan d'attaque il utilise un hologramme comme dans Retour du Jedi lorsque les Rebelles sont préparés pour l'attaque contre l'Étoile Noire. La scène où le scientifique montre Cartman avec une puce dans la tête qui l'empêche de dire des gros mots, est similaire au film Orange mécanique de Stanley Kubrick dans la scène où Alex ne peut plus être violent. Dans les deux cas, la société cherche à changer le mal par le bien sans se soucier du libre arbitre. Un homme n'en est plus un, s'il ne peut choisir ses actes (Orange mécanique). La scène où Cartman combat Saddam Hussein peut aussi être reliée au manga Dragon Ball Z, où Cartman jouerait le rôle de Végéta, effectuant par exemple le Canon Garlic. Le poster sur la porte de la chambre de Cartman représente un super-héros dont la silhouette fait penser à Capitaine Orgazmo, film réalisé par Trey Parker. On peut faire un parallèle entre la scène du grand show avant l'exécution de Terrance et Philippe, avec la scène des playmates dans Apocalypse Now de Francis Ford Coppola mais durant ce show pour les soldats la référence très claire que l'on peut remarquer est le discours sur scène de la mère de Kyle devant un drapeau américain s'adressant aux militaires, référence explicite à la célèbre scène du discours du général Patton qui sert d'ouverture au film Patton. On peut même y entendre le thème musical. Notes et références Liens externes * Catégorie:Film d'animation Catégorie:Film sorti en 1999 Catégorie:Film de comédie Catégorie:Film musical Catégorie:Titre de film en S